Cuenta Cuantos Cuentos Cuento
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: UA 5 pequeños one-shot con los personajes de Soul Eater viviendo en diferentes cuentos. 5: El Príncipe Feliz: "Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado y demostrarme que es la verdadera felicidad" - TERMINADO
1. Maka in Wonderland

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo. Alice in Wonderland tampoco me pertenece, es de Lewis Carroll. Lo único mío es la loca idea de juntar estas grandiosas historias.**

_Well… aquí les traigo una nueva historia, esta consistirá de 5 one-shots, de los cuales llevo escritos 4, si… ya se lo que dirán, que debería de traerles los capítulos de las otras historias, pero en estos momentos me encuentro sin inspiración T-T, sin más que decir, ¡disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**_Cuenta Cuantos Cuentos Cuento_**

**Maka in Wonderland**

**Maka POV**

Camine hasta la cocina lentamente, tenia sed e iba por un poco de agua. Estaba leyendo un libro que Marie-sensei nos había encargado leer: _"Alicia en el País de las Maravillas"_

Agarre el vaso y me serví un poco de agua, pero en ningún momento deje de leer, para ser sinceros este cuento me gustaba mucho, ya iba en la parte en la que Alicia se encuentra con el gato de Cheshire.

_"¿Puedes mostrarme el camino a casa?"_

_"Depende, ¿Qué camino quieres seguir?"_

Alcé la vista de mi libro por un momento, y no creía lo que estaba viendo.

Ahí, frente a mi, estaba Soul… o el que debía de ser Soul. Tenía dos grandes orejas de gato a ambos lados de su cabeza y por su trasero salía una cola de gato que se movía de un lado a otro.

Me quede atónita ante la imagen. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!

Soul brinco hacia mí, pero el salto fue tan fuerte que termino derrumbándome. Cerré los ojos, preparándome para el impacto, sin embargo, este nunca llego.

Sentí como caía, y caía y caía, lo que se me hizo raro ya que debí de haber aterrizado en el suelo de la cocina desde hace rato. Abrí los ojos y no pude evitar soltar un grito.

Caía, si, ¡pero estaba cayendo desde el cielo!

Poco a poco vi como el suelo se acercaba más y más, mientras que yo caía a una velocidad increíble, iba a morir, de eso estaba segura.

Pero antes de llegar al suelo, mi falda se atoro con una rama de un árbol, la cual se rompió, haciendo que aterrizara en el suelo, pero no me dolió tanto a comparación de lo que iba a sentir si no hubieran parado mi larga caída.

Me levante del suelo mientras sobaba mi trasero, ya que había caído de sentón. Mire a mi alrededor, estaba… ¿en un bosque?

Camine un rato por el lugar, hasta que comencé a escuchar un ruido detrás de mí, me voltee y me quede sin habla al momento.

Kid se acercaba corriendo hacia mi… solo que estaba diferente, tenia dos largas orejas de conejo – al igual que una colita de conejo – de color negras, combinando con su cabello negro, sin embargo, en la oreja izquierda tenia tres líneas blancas.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Ya se me hizo tarde, se paso n minuto desde el 8 totalmente simetrico! ¡¡Esto no puede ser, esto no puede ser!!

- Esto… ¿Kid? – murmure.

Kid paro su carrera para voltear a verme un momento.

- Kid, ¿puedes ayudarme? ¿Dónde estoy?

- ¡No hay tiempo, tenia que estar con la reina a las 8:00! ¡Y ya llevo 3 asimétricos minutos de retraso! – me dijo para después echarse a correr.

- ¡Kid! – le pedí, pero ya se había ido.

Suspire mientras continuaba mi caminata, no sabia donde estaba y estaba perdida, pero de pronto, escuche otro ruido.

Volví a voltearme, solo para encontrarme otra extraña escena.

Black Star estaba vestido como una carta de corazones y estaba pintando de rojo a Tsubaki, quien estaba vestida como una rosa blanca.

Me quede en shock un rato, pero luego negué con la cabeza y continué mi camino… cualquiera que fuera.

Durante mi caminata me encontré a Liz y a Patty, quienes festejaban su_ "no"_ cumpleaños, al profesor Stein quien me dijo que comiera un hongo mágico y a Azusa-san, quien era la reina del lugar junto con el rey, quien era Marie-sensei.

Ya comenzaba a oscurecer, y seguía sin saber donde estaba, hasta que escuche una pequeña risa detrás de mí.

- ¿Estas perdida, pequeña? – murmuro una voz burlona, la cual conocía perfectamente.

Me gire solo para encontrarme a Soul frente a mi, acostado en las ramas de un árbol, tenia orejas y cola de gato, además de una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Si, estoy perdida, ¿puedes mostrarme el camino a casa? – le pregunte.

- Depende, ¿Qué camino quieres ver?

- El que sea, pero por favor, quiero llegar pronto a casa – le pedí.

Soul sonrió aun más, dejándome ver sus filosos dientes de tiburón.

- Bien, te lo mostrare, pero acércate más… - murmuro, yo lo obedecí y me acerque más –, no, un poco más… - me acerque más –, más… - volví a acercarme más, estaba a milímetros de su rostro – perfecto.

Soul me sujeto del rostro y me beso.

Estaba en shock, ¿Soul estaba besándome?, se sentía… tan bien…

Cerré los ojos y lo abrasé por el cuello, me deje llevar y disfrute nuestro beso.

Sentía como si cayera nuevamente, pero en vez de caer como si fuera una bala, sentía que caía como una pluma…

Abrí los ojos y mire a mi alrededor, estaba en la sala del departamento, acostada en el sofá, tenia el libro de _"Alicia en el País de las Maravillas"_ sobre mi vientre. Me levante y camine lentamente hacia la cocina mientras volvía a retomar mi lectura.

Agarre un vaso y me serví un poco de agua, pero e ningún momento deje de leer, para ser sinceros este cuento me gustaba mucho, ya iba en la parte en la que Alicia se encuentra con el gato de Cheshire.

_"¿Puedes mostrarme el camino a casa?"_

_"Depende, ¿Qué camino quieres ver?"_

Alcé mí vista un momento, y no creía lo que estaba frente a mí.

Soul me veía fijamente… o el que debía de ser Soul, solo que tenia orejas de gato a ambos lados de su cabeza y de su trasero salía una cola de gato que se movía de un lado a otro.

Lo mire atónita.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!

* * *

**_SIN FIN_**

* * *

_¿Quieren otro cuento?_

_¡Review!_

* * *


	2. El Soldadito de Plomo

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo. El Soldadito de Plomo tampoco me pertenece, es de Hans Christian Andersen. Lo único mío es la loca idea de juntar estas grandiosas historias.**

_¡Hi! ¡waa! Me alegra que les haya gustado el primer cuento (raro decir eso O.O), así que no los hago esperar y les pongo el siguiente, esta es una adaptación de uno de mis cuentos preferidos, siempre me ah hecho llorar, también habrá una sorpresa, un personaje de otro fic mío que muchos de ustedes adoran (eso creo yo), sin mas que decir, gracias por sus reviews, ¡el capitulo!_

* * *

**_Cuenta Cuantos Cuentos Cuento_**

**El Soldadito de Plomo**

**Soul POV**

Hoy sin duda, era el mejor día de mi vida.

Unos señores me habían comprado, para después entregarme a mi nuevo dueño, creo que se llamaba Black Star.

El aprecia quererme mucho, ya que siempre estaba jugando conmigo, cosa rara, ya que yo era un muñeco feo. Estaba hecho de plomo, y lo peor era que solo tenía una pierna, pero para ser verdad no me importaba mucho, lograba estar de pie, derechito y sin moverme.

Me gustaba que mi dueño jugara conmigo, me hacia sentir feliz, alegre… pero sin duda me sentía mucho más feliz y alegre cuando la veía a ella.

Black Star tenia una hermanita, se llamaba Tsubaki, ella jugaba con muñecas, pero había una que hacia que mi corazón de plomo latiese velozmente.

Era una muñequita de papel, tenía el cabello rubio y largo hasta los codos, sus ojos eran de un bello color jade y siempre estaba en posición de baile, ya que era una bailarina, pero lo que más me encantaba de ella era su sonrisa, la cual siempre tenía para mí. Habíamos jugado un par de veces juntos – ya que Black Star y Tsubaki les gustaba jugar a la _"guerrita"_ –, yo siempre la rescataba y ella siempre me sonreía.

Pero un día, todo cambio.

Estaba lloviendo, y la ventana estaba abierta. Black Star jugaba conmigo, pero cuando se fue a comer me dejo en el marco de la ventana y me dijo que no me moviera de ahí, que enseguida regresaba.

Me quede ahí, esperándolo, totalmente quieto. La bailarina estaba a lo lejos, me estaba sonriendo dulcemente, y yo también lo hacia. Pero de pronto, el gato y el perro de la casa – los cuales creo que se llamaban Blair y Little Devil – comenzaron a perseguirse por todo el lugar, y en una de esas, el perro me golpeo con su cola y me tiro por la ventana.

Antes de caer logre divisar la cara de miedo y preocupación de la bailarina. Quise moverme, evitar mi caída, pero la orden de_ "no te muevas"_ me lo impedía, después de todo soy un soldado.

Caí en al banqueta y me quede atorado por culpa de mi escopeta de juguete. La lluvia caía sobre mi y yo solo esperaba a que mi dueño me buscara para regresar junto a mi amada bailarina.

Espere y espere, hasta que un chico pelinegro con tres líneas blancas del lado izquierdo apareció en la calle, me vio y me levanto del suelo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Un soldadito de plomo! ¡Genial…! ¿Eh…? ¡No tiene una pierna, es totalmente asimétrico! – grito, y luego me lanzo al suelo.

Genial, ahora tenía que volver a esperar a que alguien me salvara. Después de un rato mas otros chicos se aparecieron, ambos usaban lentes, solo que uno tenía un extraño peinado.

- ¡Hey, Ox, mira, un soldadito! – grito uno de los chicos.

- ¡Genial, tenemos suerte! – respondió el tal Ox.

Ambos sacaron un barquito de papel y me pusieron ahí, para luego ponerme a navegar en el pequeño río que había en un extremo de la banqueta por culpa de la lluvia.

La corriente me llevo hasta una coladera, y caí dentro de ella. Fue una suerte que el barquito no se hubiera roto, o de lo contrario me hubiera hundido.

Durante mi trayecto por la alcantarilla, unas ratas me atacaron, pero logre espantarlas con mi escopeta de corcho, pero al hacerlo me había quedado sin municiones.

La alcantarilla estaba por acabar, y cuando llegue al final del tunal caí al mar, el barquito se hizo añicos, y cuando creí que iba a morir, un pez enorme me comió.

Esto era asqueroso, estaba en el estomago de un pez, sin embargo era un soldado, tenia que comportarme como uno.

Después de un rato el pez comenzó a moverse de manera rara, para después calmarse. Empuñe mi escopeta, aunque ya no tenía más corchos, pero me preparaba para lo peor.

Una luz comenzó a verse, y cuando al fin me acostumbre a esta me sorprendí al ver a la criada de mi dueño.

- ¡Pero que sorpresa! ¡Aquí estaba el soldadito! – dijo la señora, quien me reconoció solo por que no tenia una pierna.

En ese momento mi dueño entro a la cocina, y al verme sonrió ampliamente, corrió hacia mi y me sujeto. Me llevo hasta mi lugar de siempre, junto a los demás juguetes y junto a ella, quien me recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

Black Star estaba feliz, junto a su hermana, sin embargo, Blair me miraba fijamente.

Olía ha pescado.

La gata se abalanzó contra mi, Black Star le grito que no me tocara, sin embargo, la gata me golpeo, perdí el equilibrio y caí en la chimenea.

Comencé a arder en llamas, iba a morir, y ahora si era de verdad. Utilicé mis últimos momentos de vida para voltear a verla.

Ella me veía con tristeza, y si hubiera sido posible, creo que estaría llorando.

Le sonreí para calmarla, no quería que llorara, quería verla feliz, con aquella gran sonrisa que siempre tenia para mi.

Pero de pronto, una ventisca hizo que volara hacia la chimenea. Cayó a un lado mío, pero como era de papel desapareció en un santiamén, no sin antes regalarme una sonrisa.

Suspire mientras cerraba los ojos.

Por primera vez mi corazón de plomo latió de felicidad, como un verdadero corazón humano.

Al fin había terminado junto con la persona que amaba…

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_¿Quieren otro cuento?_

_¡Review!_

* * *


	3. La Sirenita

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo. La Sirenita tampoco me pertenece, es de Hans Christian Andersen. Lo único mío es la loca idea de juntar estas grandiosas historias.**

_¡Al fin! Hace siglos que no actualizo este fic. Cada vez que intentaba adaptar un cuento… simplemente no me salía, por eso lo deje en estado de detenido, ¡pero he regresado! (creo yo), muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me animaron después de la recaída emocional por culpa de un examen de matemáticas que me aplicaron ayer (viernes), espero y les guste este cuento, ¡ah! Y antes de que lean (si, lamento hacerlos esperar, pero esto es importante), me base tanto en el cuento (original) como en la película de "La Sirenita" para hacer este capitulo, solo lo digo para que no haya reclamos al rato xD_

_¡Ahora si! Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

**_Cuenta Cuantos Cuentos Cuento_**

**La Sirenita**

**Maka POV**

_"El amor te hace cometer locuras"_

Nunca me había dado cuenta de la realidad de esas palabras.

Recordaba lo que había vivido antes de llegar a esto. Yo era la más pequeña de las hijas del Rey del Mar, y por lo tanto, la más sobreprotegida. A mi padre no le gustaba que saliera a la superficie, ya que temía que algún humano me viese y me hiciera algo.

Yo no entendía el odio a los humanos, ¡eran las criaturas más interesantes que jamás había conocido! Creaban música extraña, totalmente diferente a la del mundo marino, hacían fuego y podían llorar.

Debía de admitir que los envidiaba, ellos podían hacer algo que yo nunca lograría hacer. _Bailar._

No es que odie mi cola de sirena, pero me gustaría bailar, caminar, correr… hacer todo eso con dos pies. Yo solo podía nadar, nada más.

Sin embargo, un día que subí a la superficie me quede maravillada con lo que veía. Un enorme barco se encontraba a mitad del océano, los humanos que estaban en el festejaban al parecer el cumpleaños de alguien.

Me asome por uno de los barandales. Los marineros bailaban al son de la música, reían y bebían extraños líquidos color amarillo con espuma. Sin embargo, hubo algo que llamo mas mi atención.

Era alto, de ojos rojos como las perlas que encontraba en los barcos hundidos y con el cabello blanco como la espuma. Tenía una bella sonrisa de tiburón y también reía junto con los demás humanos. Sin duda alguna, era el chico más guapo que jamás había visto.

Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente contra mi pecho y no podía dejar de mirar a aquel enigmático chico.

De pronto, truenos comenzaron a resonar a lo lejos, el mar se agito y el barco no pudo con las olas. Asustada, me sumergí en el agua, escapando de los trozos de madera que caían dentro de ella. Vi como el chico albino caía dentro del agua y me alegre, ¡había venido por mí!

Pero después recordé los cadáveres de los marineros que llegaban al fondo del mar. Los humanos no pueden respirar bajo el agua.

El miedo me invadió. No… el no podía morir. Nade lo mas rápido que pude hacia el, esquivando la madera que entraba al mar o los demás restos del barco. Logre atraparlo y llevarlo hasta la superficie.

Nade y nade lo más rápido que me permitía mi aleta hasta que llegue a la orilla, y una vez allí, recosté al humano en la arena.

Todavía respiraba, pero no abría los ojos, por lo que decidí quedarme a su lado, cuidándolo de todo.

Aprecie su bello rostro bajo la luz del sol; acaricie su mejilla delicadamente, deleitándome con la suavidad de su piel. En mi corazón comenzaba a formarse un extraño sentimiento que me hacia estar feliz, muy feliz…

Sin embargo, pronto se escucho como alguien se acercaba hacia nosotros. Con todo el dolor de mi corazón me tuve que separar de el. Desde el mar pude ver como una chica rubia de cabello corto se acercaba al chico y lo auxiliaba. Volví a sentir envidia al ver como mi príncipe despertaba y miraba embobado a la chica.

Mi corazón se contrajo de dolor al ver como se sonreían, pero, ¿qué hacerle?, ambos son humanos y sobre todo… ella tiene piernas… yo no…

Durante las siguientes semanas fui a observarlo desde lejos. Se veía muy feliz, y eso me hacia muy feliz a mi también. Pronto, me di cuenta que aquel sentimiento desconocido era amor.

Yo amaba a aquel humano.

Pero sabia que no podíamos estar juntos, ya que el era humano y yo sirena, así que decidí ir con la bruja de mar, Medusa. Ella era la única que podría juntarme con mi gran amor.

Su casa estaba apartada, y me costo trabajo llegar hasta ella. Cuando lo logre, la bruja me dijo que podía concederme mi deseo, pero ya no volvería a ser sirena y perdería mi voz a cambio.

- Sentirás como si una afilada espada de cortara la aleta en dos, tendrás dos hermosas piernas y todos alabaran tu andar y danzar, sin embargo, al caminar sentirás como si te clavaran cuchillos en los pies, ¿aun así quieres esto? – me pregunto.

- Si, lo deseo – le dije.

- Solo una cosa más, si tu amado no te corresponde y se casa con otra, tú morirás.

Asentí, no me importaba morir; el se enamoraría de mi con o sin voz.

Y la bruja cumplió su promesa, tan pronto bebí el brebaje que me dio a cambio de mi voz sentí un terrible dolor en la aleta, llegue hasta la playa y caí en un profundo sueño…

… Al despertar vi que tenía mis dos piernas de humana, pero mi voz se había ido. El chico que tanto amaba me encontró por suerte en la playa y me llevo a su palacio para ayudarme.

Descubrí que se llamaba Soul, y también que era un príncipe. El me decía que me parecía a una chica que lo había salvado hace un tiempo y de la cual se había enamorado profundamente.

Tal vez no tuviera voz, pero podía decirle con la mirada cuanto lo amaba, cuanto deseaba estar con el.

- Eso ya lo se, se cuanto me amas, pero lamento decir que yo no te correspondo, perdóname. Tú eres hermosa, te mereces a alguien mejor… - susurraba.

_"Ese alguien eres tu"_ Le decía con la mirada.

También descubrí que la bruja tenía razón, el caminar era una tortura para mí, sin embargo, si con eso conseguía que Soul me amara, aceptaba todo el dolor con una sonrisa.

Pasaron los días, semanas y meses, trate de hacer que el me amara, pero Soul seguía rechazándome. El me decía que solo podía amar a la chica que lo salvo.

_"Si tan solo supieras que esa chica soy yo"_ Le decía con la mirada, pero el no lograba comprender ese silencio.

Lloraba todas las noches, sentía como si el corazón se me partiera en millones de pedazos.

Luego, llego el día que más temía. Soul logro encontrar nuevamente a la chica que lo había salvado, y después le pidió matrimonio. Ella se llamaba Patty, y para ser sinceros, era la mujer más bella que jamás había visto, tenia unos profundos ojos color zafiro y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella tenía todo lo que yo jamás podría tener: El amor de Soul y una voz para decirle cuanto lo amaba.

Dos semanas después, se casaron en un barco, a la mitad del mar.

A pesar de que me dolía el corazón como nunca, no llore. En cambio reí y baile todo el rato, a pesar de tener un inmenso dolor en los pies. Cuando llego la noche, volví a llorar.

Lo había dado todo por el, y al final nunca fui correspondida, ¿es que acaso era un pecado que una sirena amara a un humano?

Mire las estrellas mientras pensaba en como seria mi muerte. Lo mas seguro era que al primer rayo de sol me volviera espuma.

Suspire, pero de pronto mis hermanas, Chrona y Tsubaki, aparecieron en la superficie del mar, ambas tenían el cabello corto.

- ¡Se lo dimos a la bruja del mar a cambio de este cuchillo, si derramas con el la sangre del príncipe en tus pies, volverás a ser sirena! – me dijo Tsubaki.

- ¡Hazlo antes del amanecer, regresa con nosotras, Maka! – me dijo Chrona mientras me pasaba el cuchillo.

Ambas desaparecieron bajo el agua.

Camine hasta la habitación de Soul, no me sorprendió al verlo dormir con su nueva esposa. El corazón se me hizo añicos. Me pare a su lado y alcé el cuchillo en el aire…

… pero luego lo lance al mar, y me zambullí en el agua.

Como supuse, el primer rayo de sol hizo que mi cuerpo se volviera espuma, pero no mi alma, sentía como si me elevara en el cielo.

Me sentía libre.

Después de un rato, Soul salio de su cuarto y se recargo en el barandal del barco, parecía como si estuviera triste y preocupado, ¿acaso me estaba buscando?

Flote hasta el y lo bese suavemente en los labios, aunque debió de ser una caricia de aire para el.

Sonreí.

Ahora podría estar junto a el, incluso mas haya de la muerte…

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_¿Quieren otro cuento?_

_¡Review!_

* * *


	4. La Fábula de los Tres Hermanos

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo. La fábula de los Tres Hermanos tampoco me pertenece, es de J. K. Rowling. Lo único mío es la loca idea de juntar estas grandiosas historias.**

_¡Después de siglos, un nuevo capítulo! Perdón si me he tardado en actualizar las otras historias, pero no he tenido NADA de tiempo e inspiración, espero y me comprendan y no quieran lincharme u.u ¡espero y este mini cuento les guste! Sólo una advertencia, este cuento es como un pequeño spoiler del último libro de HP, así que si no lo han leído, no me hago responsable xD Sin más, disfruten de la lectura._

* * *

**_Cuenta Cuantos Cuentos Cuento_**

**La Fábula de los Tres Hermanos**

**POV General**

Había una vez tres hermanos con poderes mágicos.

El mayor se llamaba Black Star. Era muy hábil en los combates mágicos, muy egocéntrico y en algunas ocasiones, egoísta. Quería ser el centro de atención, por lo que siempre retaba a cualquier mago a un combate.

El mediano, se llamaba Kid. Era un poco arrogante, tenía una extraña obsesión por la simetría y siempre quería tener la razón. Sin embargo, tenía un gran corazón, el cual a veces era consumido por su egoísmo.

Y por último, estaba el hermano menor, su nombre era Soul. Él era el más humilde de los tres y el más sensato, aunque en algunas ocasiones se dejaba llevar demasiado por sus impulsos. Él siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus hermanos mayores.

Cierto día, durante uno de sus tantos viajes bajo el crepúsculo, los tres hermanos se encontraron con un camino bloqueado por un río, el cual era difícil de atravesar a nado e imposible de cruzar a salto.

Pero eso no fue problema para ninguno de los tres, sólo bastó un movimiento de sus varitas para crear un puente, el cual les ayudaría a cruzar.

Justo a mitad del camino, un hombre encapuchado se les apareció. Tenía una peculiar mascara de calavera y cargaba con una Guadaña negra.

Y la Muerte les habló. Estaba enojada por perder a tres posibles víctimas, ya que por lo general los viajeros se ahogaban tratando de atravesar el río. Pero ella era muy astuta, y fingiendo felicitarlos por sus increíbles poderes mágicos, les dijo que cada uno podría tener un premio al ser tan listos para burlarla.

El hermano mayor no tuvo que pensárselo dos veces. Él pidió una varita digna de un mago que había vencido a la Muerte, tan poderosa que nadie jamás podría derrotar a su dueño.

La Muerte se encaminó a un viejo saúco que se encontraba en la orilla del río, hizo una varita con una rama y se la entregó.

El segundo hermano, que quería humillar todavía más a la Muerte, le pidió el poder para devolverle la vida a los muertos.

La Muerte sacó una piedrita de la orilla del río y se la entregó, diciéndole que esta era capaz de traer a los difuntos del más allá.

El hermano menor, quien no se fiaba ni por un pelo de la Muerte, le pidió algo para poder salir de allí sin que ella lo siguiera.

La Muerte, de mala gana, le entregó su propia capa invisible.

Entonces, la Muerte se apartó y dejó que los tres siguieran su camino. Los tres hermanos comentaban maravillados los regalos que habían recibido de la mismísima Reina de los Muertos, mientras que se alejaban por aquel sendero, de vuelta a su hogar.

Y después de un tiempo, los tres tomaron su propio camino en la vida.

Black Star siguió viajando alrededor de una semana, probando en más de una ocasión su poderosa varita, hasta que un día, retó a duelo al más peligroso mago del pueblo más cercano. Como era de esperarse, lo venció.

Esa misma noche, fue a una cantina, donde se emborrachó a más no poder. Se jactó del poder de su varita, y justo cuando se encontraba inconsciente debido al alcohol, otro mago se acercó con sigilo hasta él y le robó su varita. Pero por si las dudas, también le cortó la garganta.

Y así fue como la Muerte se llevó al hermano mayor.

Kid regresó a su casa, donde vivía solo. Esa noche se acostó en su cama, para luego observar fijamente la piedra que le había entregado la Muerte. La giró tres veces en su mano, y para sorpresa suya, una mujer se apareció en su habitación.

Ella tenía el cabello corto y en puntas disparejas, él la reconoció casi al instante. Era su prometida, la cual había muerto de forma prematura antes de poder casarse, sin embargo, ella estaba diferente. Su piel era transparente, su mirada se veía lejana y triste, además de que un extraño velo los separaba a los dos.

Pronto lo comprendió, ella ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos, y por eso su alma sufría. Él cayó en la locura, y en su deseo de volver a estar junto a su amada, se suicidó.

Y así fue como la Muerte se llevó al hermano mediano.

Después buscó al hermano menor durante varios años, pero nunca logró encontrarlo. Cuando Soul tuvo una edad muy avanzada, por fin se quitó la capa invisible y se la regaló a su hijo.

Él recibió a la Muerte como si fuese una vieja amiga y se marchó con ella de buen grado.

Y así, como iguales, ambos se alejaron de la vida…

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_¿Quieren un último cuento?_

_¡Review!_


	5. El Príncipe Feliz

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo. El Príncipe Feliz tampoco me pertenece, es de Oscar Wilde. Lo único mío es la loca idea de juntar estas grandiosas historias.**

_¡El último cuento! No saben lo feliz que me siento al poder acabar de una vez por todas este "fic" (si es que estos one-shot's cuentan como uno xD) ¡muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por leer estas pequeñas historias! Elegí este cuento para cerrar este fic, de pequeña me encantaba escucharlo antes de ir a dormir, ¡espero y les guste a ustedes también! Sin más, disfruten la lectura, ¡nos leemos en otro fic!_

* * *

**_Cuenta Cuantos Cuentos Cuento_**

**El Príncipe Feliz**

**POV General**

Había una vez, un reino donde vivía un joven príncipe de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos como el más precioso rubí.

Aquel príncipe era la persona más amable, feliz y cariñosa que uno pudiera conocer. Todas las mamás querían que sus hijos fuesen como él y todos los hombres querían ser como él. El príncipe era la persona más querida por todos.

Sin embargo, un día murió de manera prematura, y la gente del reino decidió hacer una estatua en su honor, hecha de oro puro, con unos bellos rubíes para sus ojos y un zafiro para su corona. Aquella estatua siempre sonreía, y la gente siempre podía recordar el rostro de su querido príncipe.

Cierto día, una golondrina dorada volaba sobre el reino. Ella iba en dirección hacia Egipto, ya que el invierno se acercaba y debía de buscar un lugar cálido. La pequeña golondrina viajaba sola, ya que había tenido un pequeño retardo.

Ella se había quedado alado de su amada caña por más que sus amigas le insistieron que la dejara y volara con ellas hacia Egipto. La golondrina se negó, y se quedó junto a su amante durante algunos días, hasta que descubrió que él era un egoísta y que no la amaba de la misma forma que ella lo amaba a él. Así que lo dejó.

La golondrina, cansada de tanto aleteo, decidió descansar sobre una alta columna de mármol. Suspiró, para luego mirar el cielo nocturno y maravillarse con el brillo de las estrellas.

Y cuando se dispuso a dormir, una gota calló encima de ella.

Exaltada, y un poco molesta, la golondrina miró el cielo. Las nubes estaban despejadas y la luna sonreía en lo más alto de aquel manto negro.

- Tal vez fue sólo mi imaginación – murmuró.

Pero tan pronto lo dijo, más gotas comenzaron a caer sobre ella. Furiosa, volteó a ver hacia arriba una vez más, esta vez no sólo mirando el cielo, sino también a su alrededor, y tal fue sus sorpresa al descubrir que no era la única que se encontraba sobre aquella columna.

La dorada estatua del príncipe lloraba a mares. La golondrina al principio lo ignoró y estuvo tentada a irse de aquel lugar, sin embargo, una extraña sensación de dolor se formó en su pecho, justo en su corazón. Incapaz de seguir escuchando los sollozos del príncipe, voló hasta su hombro y le picó levemente su mejilla de oro.

Acto seguido, el príncipe dejó de llorar para mirarla fijamente.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – le preguntó la golondrina sin rodeos.

El príncipe tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de poder hablar.

- Lloro por todas las injusticias que hay en este reino. Cuando estaba con vida, yo era la persona más feliz del mundo, pero nunca me di cuenta que aquella felicidad me cegaba y no me dejaba ver el sufrimiento de los demás, y ahora que me encuentro sobre este pilar me doy cuenta de lo tonto que fui.

- No tienes porqué llorar, con tus lágrimas no ayudarás a nadie – le dijo ella.

- Tienes razón, golondrinita – susurró con dolor el príncipe.

- No me llamo _"golondrinita"_, mi nombre es Maka, ¿y el tuyo?

- Soul, mi nombre es Soul.

- Bien Soul, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para que dejes de llorar?

- Claro, ¿ves aquella casa en ruinas cerca del lago?, en ella vive una bella mujer de cabello negro, ella es costurera, y en estos momentos se encuentra bordando un vestido para una duquesa, sin embargo, no tiene el dinero suficiente para darle de comer a su pobre hijo enfermo, ¿serías tan amable de quitarme el zafiro que tengo en mi corona y entregárselo para que puedan tener comida?

- Pero si hago eso tu corona se verá simple y fea – le respondió ella.

- No me importa, si con eso ellos pueden sonreír yo seré feliz – le contestó él con una gran sonrisa.

La golondrina asintió, para luego revolotear hacia la corona del príncipe y quitar con su pequeño pico el enorme zafiro que se encontraba a la mitad de esta.

Voló en dirección hacia la pequeña cabaña, se coló por uno de los tantos agujeros que se encontraban en el techo, agitó con suavidad los cabellos azules del niño enfermo y dejó caer el zafiro frente a la mujer de cabello negro, quien estaba dormida sobre su mesa llena de hilos y agujas.

Una vez que terminó su encargo, regresó con el príncipe, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Muchas gracias, Maka.

- No hay de qué, pero he venido a despedirme, tengo que volar hacia Egipto, donde me esperan mis hermanas.

- ¿Podrías quedarte una noche conmigo? Me gustaría poder estar a tu lado un momento más.

Maka se lo pensó por un momento, pero al final terminó accediendo a la propuesta de la estatua. Se acurrucó cerca de los pies del príncipe y en cuestión de minutos se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, la dorada golondrina decidió dar un paseo por el pueblo. Picoteó uno que otro pedazo de pan y se baño en las cristalinas aguas del lago. Cuando la noche llegó, decidió irse a despedir nuevamente del príncipe.

- Ya es hora de partir, mis amigos me esperan en Egipto – le dijo.

- Espera un momento, Maka, ¿podrías hacerme un favor más antes de marcharme?

- Claro – respondió ella sin titubear.

- ¿Ves aquella casita de madera cerca de la iglesia? Allí vive un joven de cabello negro y con unas curiosas líneas blancas en el, él es un escritor, debe de terminar una obra para la siguiente semana, sin embargo no tiene leña ni alimento alguno, morirá antes de poder acabar la obra, ¿podrías quitarme los rubíes que tengo por ojos y entregárselo? Así el podrá calentarse y comer algo para acabar su obra.

- Pero no puedo hacer eso, ¡perderás la vista!

- No me importa dejar de ver si él es feliz con aquellos rubíes, y si él es feliz yo también lo soy – le dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa melancólica.

La golondrina lo miró con ternura, y a pesar del dolor que le oprimía su corazón, extrajo ambos rubís de las cuencas de la estatua, y con sus patitas los cogió. Voló hacia la pequeña casa de madera cercana a la iglesia, se coló por la chimenea apagada y dejó los rubíes sobre el pecho del joven escritor, quien se encontraba dormido sobre su cama.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Maka regresó al lado de Soul y se posó sobre su hombro. Con una de sus alas comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de oro de la estatua, tratando así de memorizar las facciones del príncipe.

- Es hora de marcharme, Egipto me espera – murmuró con dolor la pequeña golondrina.

- ¿Podrías quedarte una noche más conmigo? – preguntó el príncipe.

Maka no le respondió, simplemente se acurrucó sobre su cabeza y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, ella decidió ir al parque para dejarse calentar por los débiles rayos del sol. Picoteó un poco más de pan mientras veía el cielo azul, y sin darse cuenta, la noche volvió a reinar el lugar.

Regresó una vez más con el príncipe, esta vez dispuesta a despedirse e irse de una vez por todas a su tan preciado Egipto, a pesar de que le dolía el solo pensar que no volvería a ver al príncipe durante un largo tiempo.

- Tengo que irme ya, el sol de Egipto me espera.

- Esta bien, pero antes de partir, ¿podrías hacerme un último favor?

- Sabes que no te puedo decir que no – respondió ella con una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿Ves a esas dos pequeñas niñas rubias que se refugian bajo el tejado de la iglesia? Ellas no tienen familia ni donde vivir, están llorando por culpa del hambre y del frío, ¿puedes quitarme las hojitas de oro que cubren mi cuerpo de plomo y entregárselas? Así ellas podrán comprarse comida y tener un techo decente donde vivir.

- ¡Pero si hago eso tú tendrás frío!

- No me importa tener frío, si con esas hojitas de oro ellas pueden ser felices, yo también lo seré – respondió el príncipe sin dudar.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la dorada golondrina comenzó a quitarle una por una las hijitas que cubrían el cuerpo del príncipe. Cuando las hubo reunido todas, voló hacía donde se encontraban las dos niñas y les entregó, para sorpresa de ambas, todas las hojitas de oro.

Por enésima vez, regreso junto al príncipe, sólo que esta vez no podía dejar de llorar.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Maka, nunca te olvidaré, espero y te vaya bien en tu viaje a Egipto.

- No me iré, no puedo dejarte Soul – le respondió ella entre sollozos.

- Pero tus amigos, hermanas y el sol te están esperando.

- Eso no me importa, no puedo separarme nunca más de ti – le dijo, y haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de él se posó sobre su hombro para luego dormir.

Y así pasaron los días, el invierno llegó y por consecuente, la golondrina temblaba de frío. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, nunca se separó del príncipe.

De vez en cuando agitaba las alas para mantener el calor, o bajaba a la iglesia para picotear el pan que desayunaba el monje. Por las noches, le contaba todas sus aventuras al príncipe, o le decía que sucedía en el reino.

Pero como era de esperarse, ella no pudo soportar el inmenso frío.

Sintiendo como la vida se le iba, utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para volar hasta el hombro de la vieja estatua. Acercó su pico a la oreja del príncipe y susurró suavemente, casi como un canto:

- Te amo, Soul.

La estatua sonrió con melancolía, y un par de lágrimas de plomo salieron de sus ojos, para luego caer por sus mejillas.

- Yo también te amo, Maka, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado y demostrarme que es la verdadera felicidad.

La pequeña golondrina dorada sonrió, para luego besar los labios del príncipe. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento su corazón dejó de latir y cayó muerta a los pies de la estatua.

Algo se rompió dentro de esta. El corazón de plomo del príncipe se partió en dos al saber que la golondrina había muerto.

A la mañana siguiente, los habitantes del reino vieron la estatua del príncipe y se sorprendieron de lo fea que estaba, así como también de encontrar a una bella y dorada golondrina muerta a los pies de esta.

Fundieron la estatua y enterraron al ave muerta.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que en lo más alto del cielo, el príncipe se encontraba escuchando las hermosas melodías que la golondrina cantaba sólo para él…

Para su único y verdadero amor.

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado._

_¿Review?_


End file.
